DecadeArmor
is a Kamen Rider Decade-based form accessed using the Decade Ridewatch. When summoned, the armor's parts are passed through the dimensional wall before attaching to the user and transforming into armor. Other Legend Rider Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch to augment the DecadeArmor with the power of past upgrade, super or final forms. Its visor and chest spells out in , the chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Build Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ghost Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R reads in katakana, and the chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L reads in katakana, while the right shoulders of both forms read in katakana. The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor OOO Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. Its Dimension Face reads . The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Faiz Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. Its Dimension Face reads . The chest and left shoulder of DecadeArmor Ryuki Form read in katakana, while the right shoulder reads in katakana. Its Dimension Face reads ''"Kamen Rider Ryuki" along the bottom. Zi-O DecadeArmor.PNG|DecadeArmor upon summoning Users *'Kamen Rider Zi-O' (Zi-O Episodes 14-17, 19) **Build Form/RabbitTank Sparkling (Zi-O Episodes 14-15) **Ghost Form/Grateful Damashii (Zi-O Episodes 14, 16) **Ex-Aid Form/Double Action Gamers (Zi-O Episode 16) **OOO Form/Tajadol Combo (Zi-O Episode 19) **Faiz Form/Axel Form (Kamen Rider Buttobasoul) **Ryuki Form/Survive Form (Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki Episode 3) KRZiO-Zi-Odecade.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor KRZiO-Zi-Odecadebuild.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Build Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeghost.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ghost Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidr.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form R KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeexaidl.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L KRZiO-Zi-Odecadeooo.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor OOO Form Decade Armor Faiz Form.jpg|Zi-O DecadeArmor Faiz Form KRZiO-Zi-Odecaderyuki.png|Zi-O DecadeArmor Ryuki Form History The Decade Ridewatch was first seen on the person of the original Kamen Rider Decade, Tsukasa Kadoya. After defeating Geiz, Decade left him the Decade Ridewatch as a "trade" for nullifying the Ghost Ridewatch. Later, while fighting Another Ghost and his Gamma Commandos, Geiz gave the Decade Ridewatch to Zi-O, who used it to assume DecadeArmor for the first time. Summoning a new weapon, the Ride HeiSaber, Zi-O found that he could use a second Ridewatch in addition to Decade and so used Build, switching to DecadeArmor BuildForm. Dual wielding the Ride HeiSaber and Drill Crusher Crusher, Zi-O fought through the Gamma Commandos before engaging Another Ghost. After successively unleashing the Ex-Aid and Drive Dual Time Breaks against Another Ghost, Zi-O appropriately switched to Ghost Form. Ultimately, Zi-O performed the Ultimate Time Break which destroyed the Another Ghost Ridewatch and set Makimura free. Fighting Kamen Rider Decade Build, Zi-O assumed DecadeArmor and appropriately switched to Build Form. Meeting Decade's Final Attack Ride with his own Final Attack Time Break, Zi-O prevailed, leading Decade to opt to revert to his default form to fight Zi-O more efficiently. Seeing Zi-O's plight, Kasshine, the retainer of Oma Zi-O, enroached on their fight while he himself was engaged against Geiz, making a two-on-two battle. When Zi-O insisted that he could not become a demon king or harm Geiz, Decade sent him to the year 2068 via an Aurora Curtain, stripping him of his transformation in the process. After realizing the state of the future, Sougo was faced with his future incarnation, Oma Zi-O. Refusing to accept his future as Oma Zi-O, Sougo transformed into Kamen Rider Zi-O to attack him. Assuming DecadeArmor, Zi-O unleashed, in quick succession, the Kuuga, Kiva, and Ryuki Dual Time Breaks only for Oma Zi-O to counter his past self with the matching Rider powers he possessed, overwhelming the younger Zi-O. After telling Sougo that he could only avert his future by destroying his Ziku-Driver, Oma Zi-O effortlessly forced him out of his transformation before returning Sougo to his own time. Using Geiz's Ziku-Driver to replace his own which was destroyed, Zi-O assumed DecadeArmor Ghost Form to fight Kasshine. When Kamen Rider Decade entered the fray against Zi-O as Wizard, Zi-O summoned the Parka Ghosts of Goemon and Billy the Kid to retrieve the replacement Ziku-Driver from Heure so he could give it to Geiz, who joined him with the Ex-AidArmor. Evenly matched against Kasshin and Decade, Zi-O and Geiz pushed their advantage by exchanging Ridewatches, with Zi-O switching to the two-man DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form L and R wielding the Zikan Girade and Ride HeiSaber respectively while Geiz assumed GhostArmor. The two Zi-Os proceeded to engage Decade, who soon retreated through the Aurora Curtain as he was outmanned. When Time Jackers Heure and Ora boarded their Time Mazines to attack the Kamen Riders, Zi-O L boarded his own Time Mazine alongside that of Geiz while Zi-O R continued the fight against Kasshin. Taking their fight to the vortex, Zi-O L and Geiz soon defeated Uhr and Ora while Zi-O R performed the Ultimate Time Break to ultimately destroy Kasshin. Fighting Another Shinobi alongside Geiz, Zi-O assumed DecadeArmor and struck Another Shinobi with the Blade Dual Time Break. This was followed by the Ryuki Dual Time Break, only for Another Shinobi to counter and reflect Zi-O's attack back at him with a cyclone, forcing Zi-O back to his default form. Fighting Another Quiz alongside Geiz, Zi-O assumed Decade Armor OOO Form while Geiz assumed Ex-AidArmor. Together, their performed their respective Rider Kicks only to be frozen in time by the Time Jacker Ora, who moved the two Riders so that they were aiming at each other before taking her leave with Another Quiz. When the flow of time resumed, Zi-O and Geiz struck each other with their finishers, forcing them out of their respective transformations. Ridewatch - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Decade, this Ridewatch provides access to the DecadeArmor used by Zi-O. Other Ridewatches can be inserted into the Decade Ridewatch to augment the DecadeArmor with the power of past upgrade,super and final forms. It is dated 2009. KRZiO-Decade Ridewatch.png|Decade Ridewatch Finishers : Zi-O performs a variation of Build's Sparkling Finish in which a small, red and blue, hourglass-shaped vortex appears before kicking the enemy. Build Final Attack Time Break.PNG|(B-B-B-Build Final Attack Time Break) - Decade (OOO Form)= * . Zi-O flies into the air and performs a Tajadol Combo-based version of Scanning Time Break, flying and kicking the enemy. DCD Armor Tajadol Form Geiz EA Armor Failed finish.png|(O-O-O-OOO Final Attack Time Break) (failed) - Decade (Ryuki Form)= * : Zi-O performs Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. Ryuki Final Attack Time Break.png|(Ry-Ry-Ry-Ryuki Final Attack Time Break) }} Notes *Both Zi-O's DecadeArmor form and Ghost's Toucon Boost Damashii form follow a similar theme for their special abilities. Both utilize their respective collectible devices to adapt different powers and abilities from their other Rider Forms to their own, and both give their Rider access to a higher grade of weaponry (i.e. Ride HeiSaber for Zi-O/Sunglasseslasher for Ghost). *The design and function of the Decade Head Gear M is reminiscent of the Ganbarider's helmet design. Both armaments utilize a monitor-theme and feature a face screen which displays a 2-dimensional image of the Rider's face. *The DecadeArmor's Dimension Face displays the Rider's face in proportion to their actual helmet size and uses a Rider Card-style template in its display. Ganbarider's helmet also displays the Rider's face, but uses a unique face filter-style display. This function extends to variations and form changes. *Kamen Rider Ghost's Grateful Damashii form was chosen as the basis for the DecadeArmor Ghost Form instead of the Toucon Boost Damashii form, which is Ghost's actual, next point of progression from the Ore Damashii. This is the only instance thus far where the proper power-up form was skipped. **This is also similar to how Ex-Aid's next form was a Fusion Form, which was followed by the Upgrade Form used for DecadeArmor Ex-Aid Form: Double Action Gamer Level XX. **While likely a coincidence, all Final Form Armors use forms with armor, an undersuit, or both, which makes sense given forms like Grateful Damashii lack something that would be difficult to replicate without clashing with the upper-body armor. *Final Form Armor has the distinction of not sharing the design of standard Rider Armor, instead, possessing the original design of the Form used by the Rider, with the only constant difference being the chest armor, shoulder armor, and helmet from DecadeArmor, and the Mid Band Liner M that vertically spans the torso of any form used by Zi-O. *The barcode of DecadeArmor's main form has the numbers "2009 453145" underneath it. 2009 references the year Kamen Rider Decade debuted on TV, while the other numbers are the numerical order of letters in the alphabet which when deciphered spell out "D-E-C-A-D-E". *Despite DecadeArmor usually upgrading the Rider's power into an enhanced form, those who lacked such forms (eg. Ryuki and Kabuto) are given their final forms instead. *DecadeArmor and KivaArmor are the only two Rider Armors to have different colored visor: Green and yellow, rather than magenta. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 13: Ghost Hunter 2018 **Episode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 15: Back to 2068 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 **Episode 17: Happy New Woz 2019 **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 See Also *Tsukasa Kadoya - Original Kamen Rider Decade 2009.1 Category:Kamen Rider Decade